


Traditions

by DahliaVanDare



Category: mad max - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jewish Comics Day, Lost Identity, shabbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare
Summary: In the reclaimed Citadel Furiosa looks to reclaim another part of her past.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this for Jewish Comics Day (back in the Summer of 2016) but didn't finish it in time, so I've had it hanging around since.

Furiosa found her every day just before sunset. On the fourth day the last vuvulini asked her why. 

"I've lost track of Shabbot," she confessed. The old woman chuckled.

"7,000 days, plus the ones you don't remember? Don't be embarrassed. I've lost track too. We left Shabbot in the Green Place." She sat in silence for a time, remembering how it felt to have a ritual, how it felt to live a life that allowed one.

"Do you want to make it a part of this place?"

They decided Shabbot would be their seventh day in the new Citadel. They let it be known they would celebrate at sunset the night before, and all were welcome. 

\----

The old woman stood at a table in front of those who had gathered to watch. Two lanterns sat unlit on the table, and a chain lay on the floor, dividing the space for the women and the Boys. Furiosa had asked her about it, said she hadn't remembered anything like that. The aged woman explained it was an old way, older than the Vuvulini, but she had noticed that everyone seemed more at ease when the Boys and women were separated.

Many of the women from the upper portion of the Citadel came (when word had reached the Artisans about the celebration, they had sent someone to find out if they would need to make anything for it, but that was the extent of their interest). The women who had been Breeders and Milking Mothers tended to travel in small groups, four or five, and never with babies. Moving around the new Citadel they hugged the walls and stayed close together. It was clear they didn't know how to fight, but they were ready to try.

Not many of the Boys showed up; a few Medical Boys, a couple Farmer Boys. No War Boys. As the women's side filled, a Medical Boy approached Cheedo and asked about moving the chain to give them more room. She smiled and it was done.

As the sun set, the last of The Many Mothers cleared her throat, and every eye turned to her. "This first song is one of welcome," she announced before raising her voice in the remembered warble. 

She had been aware going in that she didn't really know all of the lyrics; most of the song was a sense memory at this point. She was surprised then to feel the spark of holiness from it, but there it was. After the song she addressed the gathering again, "The second song traditionally thanks the woman of the household for what she has done in the preceding seven days, but since-"

"The Wives!" someone called out.

"Furiosa!" another woman responded, "Thank Furiosa!"

"The Five! They all had a part in it."

"Six," Furiosa said solemnly, "when we set out there were six of us."

That quieted the group.

"I was going to say that I mean it to thank all the women. You've all contributed, and gone too long without thanks. Households were smaller in the Before Times, there might only be one woman, but the Citadel cannot run that way."

She sang the song, she lit the lanterns, and it was done. Most of her audience left to go eat. A few women hung back, discussing this new thing that she'd shown them. One woman approached the last Vuvulini. 

"Did you mean that? About wanting to thank all of us?"

"Of course, dear," she smiled gently.

"I've never been thanked before," she said with wonderment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!  
> General: Dahliavandare.tumblr.com  
> Writing specific:  
> dahliavandarewrites.tumblr.com


End file.
